


Sweet music

by Gaydonut



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Couple, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Love, Romance, Too soft, Wayhaught - Freeform, date, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydonut/pseuds/Gaydonut
Summary: After months and months of fighting demons Waverly and Nicole are finally able too enjoy a little time for themselves.Nicole takes Waverly to the river for a day date, where they can be all soft and in love with each other .
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Sweet music

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing something romantic, i actually really enjoyed writing this and i'm also happy with the result.
> 
> Thank you for always being so nice, have a great day <3

_**Sweet music** _

_' I wouldn't know where to start_

_Sweet music playing in the dark_

_Be still, my foolish heart_

_Don't ruin this on me '_

Waverly was dance walking through the kitchen, barefoot. Humming to herself, feeling light and calm like she hadn’t in ages. Everything was good. The coffee machine started bubbling on the stove whilst the strong smell spread into the kitchen. It was early in the morning, the sun had barely risen but Waverly loved that moment of the day more than anything else. Most of the city was still asleep and she enjoyed the quiet. Somehow everything was slower in the morning, even her thoughts seemed to be more quiet.

In the past couple of weeks none of the usual demonic shit had occured, weirdly, and with all of that free time they had tons of chances to do all the things they always wanted to do.

Plenty of time to bake, take long walks, read books, visit her girlfriend at work and, well, living in Purgatory, that was pretty much it.

_' Tell me who, and I'll be thanking them_

_The numbered lovers of Duke Ellington_

_Do I owe each kiss to lip and cheek as soft as Chet can sing_

_Let's get lost and let the good times roll_

_Let smoke rings from this paper doll '_

A notification from her phone interrupted her stream of thoughts

_Keep yourself free tomorrow baby, I'll take you somewhere._

Waverly stared at the notification on her screen, a warm smile spreading slowly on her face.

_Where are you taking me Officer Haught?_ She typed back.

_It's a surprise Miss Earp. Can you deal with that?_

_I don't have much choice do I?_

_Nope, you'll see tomorrow baby._

Waverly put down her phone, the smile still on her lips.

Damnit Nicole. Nicole was something else entirely, no one ever treated her this good, with this much respect. Not that Champ was a great comparison, but relationships aside, no person had ever treated her with so much love. Except maybe Gus and Curtis. But Nicole.

Thinking about her was like, thinking about fire. A sunrise or a sunset. Warmth spreading through her. Burning in the best way possible. Warm and safe like blankets on cold nights, keeping you safe. Burning like campfire on a beach. Never too much, never too hot. Always safe.

She brought her mug on her lips, her thougts thousands of miles away. She couldn't wait for the day after.

\------------------------

The splashing of water againts the shore and the rocks was the first sound that hit Waverly hopping out of the car. The sun was burning so bright already but a slight breeze was making it so much more bearable.

An arm slid across her shoulders keeping her close. Nicole pressed her lips on top of her hair.

"Ready Miss Earp?"

"Lead the way Haught" she replied jokingly pushing her away.

Nicole grabbed her hand, brought it to her mouth to kiss it, and started walking away from the car through the small path on the side of the road.

It was so silent, so quiet, so calm. Waverly looked around, her eyes gazing over every small detail. From the trees to the rocks scattered here and there. Waverly was completly stunned at that sight. She’d never been anywhere but Purgatory and still she didn't know about that place.

"Where are we? I didn't know about this place" wondered the young Earp.

"It's a secret spot" replied Nicole with a wink " when I first arrived in Purgatory I used to take hikes whenever I had a glimpse of free time. I discovered this spot after a month and fell in love with it. I come here every time I need some quiet" she explained, moving the backpack on her other shoulder.

She used her free arm to bring Waverly closer, surrounding her waist with it. Waverly layed her head on the readhead's shoulder, trying to get herself as close as possible, enjoying her presence.

Soon they left the path and found themselves in front of an amazing view. The river was beautiful to say at least. Most of the time, with everything going on in her life, and with demonic shenanigans consuming all of her days, Waverly forgot about how beautiful her home was.

"Nicole. This is beautiful" she exclaimed in awe.

The young Earp turned her head to smile at her girlfriend finding the latter already staring at her, happiness so obvious all over her face. Nicole stopped in her tracks. Grabbing her girlfriend's face she brought their lips together, lingering for a moment, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Come on, we're almost there" she encouraged the younger one, grabbing her hand once again.

Everything was so quiet.

The sound of the pebbles under their feet, the splashing of the water, the singing of the birds. Everything about that place was absolutely magical. Nature was incredibile, it had this power, it could make you feel restored when you had no energy at all. When everything was dark, when the thoughts were too heavy and too much, nature could make everything lighter, brighter. Happier.

The young Earp suddenly let go of her lover's hand, sprinting forward.

"What has gotten into you?" Chuckled the readhead.

Waverly started jumping from one rock to the other, opening her arms in an attempt to balance herself, spinning and twirling.

Nicole couldn't help but soak into that happiness, into that brightness. Waverly Earp was truly the personification of the sun.

Nicole was so in love with her. Waverly’s bubbly personality was the first thing that captured her interest. Mesmerized her. The first thing that made her fall in love with the young Earp. Waverly was complex, to say the least. Even after more than a year, everyday, she kept discovering new things about her. New sides. When she thought she knew her girlfriend better than ever Waverly was still able to surprise her.

"Nicole"

She fell in love with her brightness, with the girl everyone in Purgatory seemed to love.

She fell in love with her humor, with her positivity.

She fell in love with her strength.

She fell in love with her -

Lips on hers interrupted her internal rambling, a pair of green eyes met hers. Her girlfriend smiled at her. Kissed her cheeks. Her eyes. Her forehead. Her lips once again.

"You in there Officer Haught? You looked awfully focused on something"

"I was" she shrugged " come on, let's sit here" They dropped their backpacks on the ground, sitting on the sand.

Nicole lay down bringing Waverly to rest on her chest. They stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying the breeze, the sounds of nature and each other's presence.

"Remember the first time we met? You entered the bar, the _closed_ bar, and asked for a cappuccino" Waverly broke the silence.

"Of course I remember."

"Was it an exscuse? I mean, did you actually know the bar was closed and still went in? And used that as a way to break the ice? Because that's lame and very gay Officer Haught." Nicole burst out laughing.

"No, no it wasn't. I knew you already. I knew who you were, this beautiful girl everyone in that weird town seemed to adore. The first time I saw you was way before. Maybe weeks before. You were with Champ, really how the hell did you end up with that asshole because I really can't understand -

"Nicole" Waverly tried, but failed miserably, to be serious.

"Sorry. As I was saying, you were with Champ, laughing at something and I was starstruck by the sound of your laugh and by the way your eyes wrinkled. I tried to approach you thousands of times after that. I spent days walking in front of the bar trying to work up the courage to go in and ask you out. And when I finally decided to do so I was so nervous and scared I didn't even bother to read the sign on the door."

"Mmh. You should stick with the ice breaker story love, it's lame but at least you don't sound like a lesbian disaster."

Nicole gasped, putting on a hurtful expression. "How _dare_ you Miss Earp." She then laughed before grabbing Waverly's face and kissing her, long and deep. Leaving her breathless.

Waverly blinked, trying to find the words, but failing altogether.

"Oh who is the disaster now?"

"Still you Haught." The readhead shook her head, lying once again on the sand. One of the things she loved the most about their relationship is that they could just stay silent, for hours even, without any awkwardness, just enjoying each other's presence.

" Waves" the officer called after the other girl who was playing into the water, enjoing the freshness. "Yes baby?" Waverly got out of the river and joined her, resting her head on Nicole's chest. Soaking in the warmth her body was radiating.

"Before, when I looked so focused, I was thinking about you. You just blossom when you are amongst nature my love. It's hard to describe, I'm not sure I could give it any justice. But you light up in moment and places like this. I was thinking about how you remind me of the sun."

Waverly turned her head to get a better look of her girlfriend.

"I am the sun?

You're the night sky Nicole. Being with you feels like a summer night, when you sit on the sand around a campire, with guitar playing and singing. The sounds of the waves hitting the shore and all the time in the world in front of you. Those kind of nights that feel like time's stopped and it doesn't matter because that happiness will last forever. When I think about you, when I close my eyes, I see all of that."

For the longest moment they just stared into each other's eyes, soaking in each other’s words, into each other's presence.

Nicole ran her hand through Waverly's hair, moving her hand to caress her cheek, her neck. Kissing her all over her face and on the lips for the longest moment. "Waverly Earp" she sighed "I am absolutely in love with you" she kissed her once again.

"Nicole Haught I am absolutely in love with you too."

The couple layed down once again basking in the peaceful moments and each other presence.

The sun was just starting to set, tinging the sky with a light red making it so the clouds looked on fire. Waverly’s body was warm and heavy against her side, her hand going up hand down on her back. She could not get enough of her presence, of her touch. Every moment away felt almost painful, every second away from each other she craved to hold her once again.

"Nicole can we come here again? Maybe more often?"

"Of course Waves. This is our spot now" smiled Nicole. That day was the break they both needed after the crazy year they had. Spending the day with her favorite person, the love of her life, in her favorite place. Sharing that happiness with her girlfriend, it could not get any better than this.

Waverly grabbed her phone and plugged the earphones in, passing one to the girl at her side. They snuggled against each other a little more with music surrending them.

_' I still watch you when you're groovin'_

_As if through water from the bottom of a pool_

_You're movin' without movin'_

_And when you move, I'm moved’_


End file.
